1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an activated PdZr oxide catalyst as an amorphous or crystalline alloy, a PdZrO.sub.2 precipitation catalyst as well as processes for total oxidation of CO, aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons as well as aliphatic alcohols with the help of these catalysts. The invention especially relates to the total oxidation of said compounds in oxygen-containing gas streams, e.g., waste gas streams from fossil fuel combustion units.
2. Background Art
It is known to use support-bonded noble metal catalysts for the oxidation of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons [Yung-Fang Yu Yao, J. Catal., 87, 152-162 (1984)]. The process is disadvantageous in that, aside from the fact of the very expensive noble metal catalysts, which make an economical process on a large scale inconceivable, the reaction temperatures as a rule are set high. Therefore, from the energy viewpoint, the process again relative to the economic efficiency and costs is even less favorable.
It is also known to use carbon monoxide in the presence of amorphous metal strips with a composition of Pd.sub.35 Zr.sub.65 as the methanization catalyst for CO and H.sub.2 [Yokohama et al., Chemistry Letters, The Chemical Society of Japan, 195-198, (1983)].